Fantasy
About Fantasy is a fantasy roleplay where you can play as a fantasy creature, whether a you're human-like character such as a vampire or elemental, or a creature character like a unicorn or dragon. List of Members Humans and Human-likes Sebastian ( Romeo51637 ) ( Elemental Human ) ( Male ) ( Light skin, brown hair, and green eyes ) ( Has water powers ) Mavis ( Goosh12 ) ( Vampire ) ( Female ) ( Black hair with pale skin and red eyes ) (Not pregnant) Savvy (Svana51) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, white hair, and white eyes) (Not pregnant) Moana (Pinhr) (Elemental) (Female) (Light skin, blue hair, deep blue eyes) (Has water powers) (Not pregnant) Creatures Sparky ( Bamboogummy ) ( Dragicorn ) ( Female ) ( Yellow coat with a deep blue mane, deep blue wings, and purple eyes ) ( Can breathe electricity ) ( No eggs ) Spirit ( Rockytherocker ) ( Spirit Fox ) ( Female ) ( Red fur with white underfur, brown eyes, autumn leafy antlers, autumn leaves in tail, tree trunk legs, a bow and arrow, and an autumn amulet ) ( Has wind powers ) Groups Kingdoms (Humans and human-likes only) None yet! Werewolf Packs None yet! Dragon Flocks None yet! Mythical Horse Herds None yet! Vampire Packs None yet! List of Allowed Races Humans and Human-likes Humans Vampires Werewolves Elementals Elves Furries Fairies Shape-shifters Creatures Dragons (Members only) Griffins Unicorns (Members only) Pegasi Cats Spirit Animals Hybrids Human-like hybrids Vampans ( Human + Vampire ) ( Strengths: Can control their thirst for blood better than pure vampires, can go in the sun without burning ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Vampwolf ( Vampire + Werewolf ) ( Strengths: Has both powers of Vampire and Werewolf ) ( Weaknesses: Has all weaknesses of both vampires AND werewolves ) Elemental Vampire ( Vampire + Elemental ) ( Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent ) (Weaknesses: None ) Vampelves ( Vampire + Elf ) ( Strengths: None ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Human Wolves ( Werewolf + Human ) ( Strengths: Can control when turns into wolf much easier than werewolves ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Elemental Werewolves ( Werewolf + Elemental ) ( Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent) ( Weaknesses: None ) Were-elf ( Werewolf + Elf ) ( Strengths: None ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Human-elf ( Human + Elf ( Strengths: None ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Elemental Human ( Elemental + Human ) ( Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent ) (Weaknesses: Powers are not as strong ) Elemental Elf ( Elemental + Elf ) ( Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent ) (Weaknesses: None ) Furry Human ( Furry + Human ) ( Strengths: None ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Shape-shifting Vampires ( Shape-shifter + Vampire ) ( Strengths: Can turn into more things other than a bat ) (Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a vampire, still thirsts for blood ) Were-animal ( Shape-shifter + Werewolf ) ( Strengths: Turns into something other than a wolf ) ( Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a werewolf ) Elemental Shape-shifter ( Shape-shifter + Elemental ) ( Strengths: Has same elemental powers as elemental parent, keeps those powers as they shift into new things ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Creature Hybrids Dragin ( Dragon + Griffin ) ( Strengths: Better at flying, can breathe something ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Dragicorn ( Dragon + Unicorn ) ( Strengths: Can use magic, fly, and breathe something ) ( Weaknesses: None) Dragasus ( Dragon + Pegasus ) ( Strengths: Better at flying, can breathe something ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Grifficorn ( Griffin + Unicorn ) ( Strengths: Can use magic and fly ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Griffisus ( Griffin + Pegasus ) ( Strengths: Better at flying ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Pegacorn ( Pegasus + Unicorn ) ( Strengths: Can use magic and fly ) ( Weaknesses: None ) Caton ( Cat + Dragon ) ( Strengths: Can breathe something and fly ) ( Weaknesses: Small ) Griffin Cat ( Cat + Griffin ) ( Strengths: Can fly ) ( Weaknesses: Small ) Unicat ( Cat + Unicorn ) ( Strengths: Can use magic ) ( Weaknesses: Small ) Pegacat ( Cat + Pegasus ) ( Strengths: Can fly ) ( Weaknesses: Small ) Joining Form Username: Name: Gender: Race: Appearance: Events 9/11/2017 ( The roleplay was founded! ) 9/11/2017 ( Cats, hybrid cats, and spirit animals were added! ) 9/11/2017 ( Fairies were added! ) 9/11/2017 ( Frostwinter has died. ) 9/11/2017 ( Shadow has died. ) 9/14/2017 ( Shape-shifters and a few hybrids including them were added! ) Rules * Spirit animals can only be killed by other spirit animals. * No reviving or instantly healing * Do not kill others or scar others forever without their permission. * Do not powerplay. This means do not use "no miss, no dodge, no nothing" or anything similar. * Shape-shifters may hybridize with any creature or human-like but will only produce shape-shifting children if they hybridize with an elemental, werewolf, or vampire. Category:Fantasy Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans